You and Me
by Miss Lilianda
Summary: Eli and Clare are outside of school and decide to blow off the whole school day together. Read to Find out what happens during their day off and later on. Chapter 11 is up! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

You and Me

Chapter 1

"Hey Clare!"

"Yea?"

"Um…thanks for helping me with my writing even though I wasn't the one that needed help." Eli said smirking.

"What exactly are you implying Elijah?" Clare liked being with Eli. Something about being with him always took over her.

"You know I hate that name. You did a good job helping me but I would've done a much better job." Eli said. He liked being with Clare but could never bring up the confidence to tell her that. He was afraid of what she would say how she would react. She probably just thought of him as a friend but he still had hope.

"I didn't know you could" she said jokingly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." And indeed there was.

"Are you going to tell me the things I don't know about you?"

"Do you want me to?" Eli said raising his right eyebrow. Something about the way he said that made Clare feel a certain way about him.

"Uh..We can't. We have to…um…get back to…uh..work. yea." Clare said getting lost in his eyes. They were the perfect shade of forest green.

"Suit yourself!"

As they got to work, Eli moved in closer toward Clare.

"I have an idea." Eli said hoping she'd agree.

"What is it?" Clare said a little too excited.

"How about we stop this for the day and just talk and have fun."

"I have fun!"

"Well you need more fun. If you have fun at all."

"You know what?" Clare said hitting him

"Ouch!"

"So what should we do?"

"How about this?" Eli said taking Clare's bag and running away.

"Come back here!" Clare said laughing and running after Eli. Suddenly they both tripped and landed on the ground on top of eachother.

"I'm sorry!" They say in unison laughing.

"So…are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" Eli said from the ground smirking.

"I'm not sure. I kind of like the view from up here." Clare said giggling.

"Well then!" Eli said. He pulled Clare down with him gently and pressed their lips together. Then suddenly the bell rang.

"Um…I think we should we should go now. The…um…bell…rang. Clare said still in shock.

"Not really? You really want to stop?" Eli said smiling.

"No but I'm afraid that Simpson will come out and see us."

"Then we'll go somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"How about Morty?"

"Hmm…How about Morty? Okay, sure." Clare said getting up. She gathered her things and pulled Eli up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Clare's POV**

I could not believe that I agreed to go to Morty for a make out session. Me! Little Saint Clare! There was no backing down now. As we made our way to Morty, my heart beat a little faster every step I took.

"Clare, you okay? You look scared."

Crap! One thing I forgot about Eli was that he could read me like a book.

"No, I'm just thinking."

"About me?" He said giving one of his signature smirks.

He was right. I was thinking about him. About how great he was, the way he spoke, the way he walked, the way he made everything seem unimportant. Everything he did made me feel happy.

"Ha! You wish!" I said trying to sound as sarcastic as I can. By now we were next to Morty.

"Now do you prefer the back or the front? I prefer the back." He said smirking. I really didn't know. Maybe the back would be good but I didn't want it to lead to anything. I still had my purity ring on. I started to look at it.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything. It's all good." He said smiling. Again he knew me too well. He opened the back door and let me go on first. Just as I predicted, the back seemed roomy. It wasn't as messy though. It had a couple magazines, thank god not nude, a couple clothes and some CDs. As he came in, he moved all his things around to make it a little cleaner. I shivered with all the wind.

"You cold?" he asked. I nodded. He took his blazer off and put it on top of me.

"Thanks. You didn't have to." I said warming up to the jacket. It smelled just like him and I loved it.

"I wanted to and plus you would've went crazy if u ended the day without something to remember me by." He joked

"As if!"

"Admit it Clare! You like me, you liked me!" He sang.

"It's the other way around Eli."

"You have no proof."

"You kissed me!"

"I kiss everyone." He said smiling

"Oh really?" I said laughing.

"No, not really. Just wanted to get your blood flowing."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're cute when you giggle blue eyes." As soon as he said that I felt my face turn ten different shades of pink.

"Clare?" Eli began. I looked at him and saw that he was getting closer. He gently pressed his lips against mine. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist to bring me closer. As he did that I felt his tongue play with my lips asking for access. I granted and felt our tongues dance. At this moment there was no space between us. Our bodies were pressed together. I wanted to savor this moment. He quickly pulled away and made me go from happy to disappointed.

"Clare, I don't want to continue like this without knowing what we are."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to be."

I was so happy, I could've jumped for joy.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." After I said that I realized he was smiling for once. A smile and not a sexy smirk but a real smile. He leaned in and kissed me but this kiss seemed different. It was more passionate. This went on for five minuets but then my phone rang. I almost cried. I went to my bag and dug out my phone. It was my mom. Obviously I didn't come home as early as usual so she got worried.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm just working on an English project. I'll be home by eleven but I might stay at Allie's house. Thanks. Love you! Bye." I hung up my phone and looked at Eli. He was sitting there looking at me and smiling.

"Um...Is it okay if we go to your house?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Yea, sure. You're in luck, my parents are out of town for a week."

"Lucky!"

he led me out and opened the passenger door for me. he went over to his side and got in. we arrived at a bricked house with a black door. the door had three windows going down like a staircase. There was one big window and two steps leading to his house. i couldnt help but smile. when i looked at him he looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" i asked

"Nothing. it's just that I've never really brought a girl over before." he said. Was he scared? Was Elijah Goldsworthy scared? I was shocked.

"Aww! Little Eli scared ?" i teased.

"No." He fake pouted. he got out the car and opened my door for me and I got out of Morty. Before he closed the door, he bent down to get his blazer. I couldn't help but notice his butt. It looked so tight and firm. He got up, closed the door and put his blazer on. He looked soo good with it standing there. He smirked at me. I couldn't help myslef. I ran over to him and kissed him. He quickly understood what was happening and joined in. Again i put my hands around his neck as if it were a routine. He leaned back on Morty causing me to go down with him. He put his hand around my waist. He brought me closer and I could tell he liked me close. I felt him smirk as he brought me close. He smirked even while kissing. That was too cute. Our tongue played with eachother in an endless game. It seemed like he was winning. I pulled away only to look at him smiling. Two smiles in one day. Great!.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"You looked good. I couldn't help myself. I replied. i was shocked that I had the guts to actually tell him that.

"Well then, If i get kissed just because I look good, my life would be a make out session."

"Can you be anymore smug?"

"Absolutely!" He smiled as he said this. HE took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mines. I liked this side of him. I liked it a lot. he walked us to the front of his house, took his key out and opened his house door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

As I opened the door to my house I felt her smile. I could tell under that smile that she was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I finally found a girl that I could make my girlfriend. I swore off dating after Julia but with Clare my past seemed to fade. She made me smile. Like really smile. She was different from all the other girls. She wasn't judgmental. She didn't care that I was weird or that I wore all black or even the fact that I drove a hearse. She didn't care about any of that. Even through the pain she was going through with her parents, she was still able to manage a smile everyday whether the smile was located on my face or hers.

"So what do you think?" I asked curiously

"I think it's great. I just can't believe you live here."

"Well you're not the only one. I've been trying to figure that out for 17 years." I noticed she was smiling. She was so adorable just standing there. Sunlight came from the nearby window and made her seem a little brighter. The way her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the sun. I could see she was blushing and it looked even better in the sunlight. I can't believe I'm thinking this. Snap out of it Eli. You're thinking about how a girl looked in the sunlight. But she wasn't just a girl, she was Clare. I soon realized that all we were doing was standing there in an awkward silence.

"You hungry?" I asked breaking the silence

"Just a little bit." She replied

"Well how about I make us a bowl of popcorn and we could go in my room and watch a movie?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

**Clare's POV**

We were going to watch a movie! Yes! I was hoping we'd do that.

"Um…where's the bathroom?" I asked

"You could use the one in my room. Up the stairs, second door to the right. I'll be up there in a minuet."

"Okay, thanks." I said making my way up the stairs. I went into the second door on the right only to enter into Eli's world. As usual, his room was black. He had what looked like a king sized bed with black sheets, comforters and pillows. The walls were black and had many posters of bands that I had never heard of. To my surprise, there were no posters of girls. Across from his bed was a big flat screen TV with dozens of DVDs under it. I made my way to the bathroom which surprisingly, was not black. I quickly washed my hands, fixed my hair and put on a fresh new coat of lip gloss. Who knows what could happen tonight. I walked out of the bathroom and found Eli standing there smiling.

"Where's the popcorn?" I asked smiling

"Popping. How about we pick a movie and when the popcorns done, we'll get it and start the movie." He said smirking. We rummaged through his DVDs and finally picked a movie. It was Friday the 13th. I had a feeling he'd pick a scary movie. We sat on the bed to read the summary of the movie. While were reading, he took my chin and turned my face toward his and leaned in and kissed me. I felt his hands going along my body as if it were in search for something. I moved in closer to him.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Eli jolted at the sound of the microwave.

"Damn you popcorn!" I whispered. A little too loud though because I heard Eli chuckling next to me. He got off the bed and went downstairs. He then returned with a bowl of popcorn.

"It's butter right?" I asked smirking

"Yes it is my love." he replied. I giggled at the nickname. I wonder if he did love me but I decided not to think about it. He got off the bed and started the movie. He quickly jumped to the bed and put his arms around me. I layed my head on his chest and got comfortable. He smelled of ocean mist. While i rested my head, I felt his heart racing. Was he nervous? Aww! I couldnt help but laugh.

"Whats's so funny? A little boy just got his head chopped off." he said smirking.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." i said smiling. He was too cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Eli's POV**

Wow she was weird. I wonder if she felt my heart beating fast. I was so nervous. I don't know why but I was. I looked down at her as she ate the popcorn. She must've seen me staring.

"I'm not gonna eat it all by myself. You want some?" she said smiling. I loved seeing her smile.

"Yea, I will. Probably when the movie gets good." She nodded and went back to watching the movie. Make a move! No. Not yet. The movie just started. I pulled her closer to me and brought the popcorn bowl along also. She sat up a little and stayed in my arms.

"AAAHHH!" she yelled.

"Afraid of a little closeness?" I smiled

"No, not that. He just got choked to death and I saw blood. Are you even watching the movie?" she asked.

"How can I? there's a pile of beautiful distractions right next to me." I said. Smooth Eli. Smooth indeed. I caught a glimpse of her and saw her blush.

"Really? Me? A distraction? No…" she said

"Of course not. I meant the stack of comics right behind you. What a beauty!" I said smirking. She knew I was joking but she acted mad anyways. She took my pillow and hit me with it. I took popcorn and threw it at her. She was shocked. She put her hand in the bowl and got popcorn also. As she was about to throw it, I held her hand and rolled her around the bed. She still fought but didn't sicceed. I ended up on top of her. I let go of her arms and she still threw the popcorn at me. Luckily it backfired and fell down on her too.

"Stupid gravity!" she joked. This was my chance. She was still giggling. She looked so adorable giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair, it has popcorn in it."

"Oh." I shook my head and every side I turned to, popcorn went flying. I could tell she liked it because she couldn't stop smiling. This was the moment. I leaned down slowly. I looked at her lips, then at her eyes then back at her lips. She put one hand on my neck to bring me closer and our lips collided. Not even caring that the movie was still playing, we continued like this. Man, she was a good kisser! I pulled away and saw that she looked sad and disappointed. I smiled to myself. I got off of her and sat up. She sat next to me. I didn't like that. I picked her up and put her on my lap. I put my hand around her waist and brought her close. I could tell she was blushing. I started to tickle her. She squealed and jumped. After she got over it she got back on my lap. I started kissing on her neck. She must've liked it. I heard her moan silently. She turned toward me and kissed me. She turned around fully and opened her legs to wrap them around me. She got closer and kept my hand around her waist. I didn't want to go too far. I knew she still had her purity ring on.

"Um…Clare? Did you forget that there was a movie playing?"

"Yes but at this moment I'm lost way deep in a forest. **(Authors note: I know cheesy but still. I thought it was cute. Now back to the story =]) **

I knew she was talking about my eyes. I blushed. Oh my gosh! Did I just blush?

**Clare's POV**

OMG! Did Eli blush? Aww! He looked so adorable. Now I know how he feels when I blush. We continued to kiss as if we would never kiss again.

_**AAAHHH!**_

I jumped and so did Eli.

"Calm down blue eyes, It was just the movie. That's how it ends." I blushed. I was so embarrassed. He kissed me gently on my forehead and lifted me off of him. I cleaned up the popcorn and he took out the DVD.

_***DING DONG!***_

"Expecting anyone?" I asked. He went downstairs and returned with Adam.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" he said in a wondering voice and smiling. He must've seen our bed heads and messed up sheets.

"Oh nothing." I said as innocently as I could

"Yea..okay. Well listen man, about guy night. I was thinking about what we could do so I went and got these!" he sad reaching into his bag and revealing two comic books.

"No way! Planet of Zorla Vol. 1&2! How'd you even get these? I heard they were out for months!" Eli said excited. He was such a cute nerd.

"I know a guy." Adam said smiling. Suddenly Eli went from smiling to disappointed.

"Um..Adam, I'm gonna have to bail on guys night. I already had plans with Clare."

"Why do guys ditch their friends the second they get new girlfriends. So, what are you two now in love or something? Guys don't do this to each other Eli"

"Adam—."

"Whatever. I don't need your pity. You guys have fun. I don't want to ruin your little date."

"Adam, I'm sorry!" Eli yelled but Adam had already left.

"Eli, I'm sorry. You could've canceled. I would've understood."

"No, it's okay. I'll find a way to make it up to him."

"So, I'm guessing school's over by now."

"What to do Ms. Edward?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know." Eli said leaning into me and giving me a surprise kiss. He's been in a very surprising mood lately and I like it. I was still in shock when he pulled away.

"How about we go on a little date?" he said

"Really? Like where?"

"It's a surprise." There it is again. Another surprise from him. I wonder what this one was. He went in his drawer and got a big blanket. He headed downstairs and I followed right behind him. I decided I wanted to scare him, so I snuck into his back pocket and got his keys and went outside. I got into Morty and started him. Since he's been teaching me how to drive, this was going to be easy. I drove around the block and parked to the side of the house behind bushes and trees. I took out my cell phone and decided to call him.

"Hey babe!" I said smiling. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Hey, I'm almost ready. I just can't find my keys or—."

"Or what?"

"OH MY GOSH! Where's Morty?"

"You lost a car? Shaking my head."

"He was right here! In front of the house. Oh my gosh. I'm dead." I couldn't help but smile. I heard the door slam and I sat on the hood of Morty. I saw him walk forward where Morty was parked before.

"Hey Eli! Looking for something?" I yelled. He ran over towards me with a 'I'm-going-to-get-you' face.

"You almost killed me!" he said smirking. He took me by my waist and lifted me up. He walked over to the side of Morty and put me on the top of the car. He reached into my back pocket and took the keys. He went and got his things and put them in the back.

"Eli! Get me down from here! You know I'm afraid of heights!" I yelled. He got in the drivers seat and closed the door. Soon after, I heard the ignition go on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Eli's POV**

Boy did I have a plan for her. What she did was clever but she was in store for something big. Every time she yelled I couldn't help but laugh. It was too funny. I put my hand on the wheel and stepped on the gas. I looked out my window and saw her scared out of her mind practically begging for mercy. I got out and went to her side. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" I asked smirking

"No! Eli, get me down!"

"Fine, okay. Jump down. I'll catch you." She gave me a worried look at first but realized she had no other choice so she gave in. she stood up and got ready to jump. She jumped down on me and I caught her. Score! I could tell she was terrified because she was hanging on to me very tight.

"You know, I kinda like you scared." I said. I put her down but kept my arms around her. I leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Let's go." I said smiling. I opened her door for her and quickly walked around to my side. I wanted to bring her some place special and I knew exactly where that was. We arrived at the forest behind the park near Degrassi.

"What are we doing here?" she asked sounding scared.

"You'll see." I brought her in deeper and it appeared. It looked just as I left it.

"Surprise!" I yelled. I looked at her to see her reaction and saw that her face was in total awe.

**Clare's POV**

"Wow!" That was all I was able to say. This place was totally beautiful. There was a waterfall leading to a river that seemed to go on forever. The place was surrounded with light green grass and had pretty flowers blooming everywhere. There was a big, HUGE wooden house on the far corner. Woah! A house?

"Why is there a house here? Are we trespassing? I can't have a police record Eli. I just can't!" I said scared. He smirked that sexy smirk.

"No. This is like my runaway place. I live here sometimes when I don't feel like being home. I just say I'm going to a friend's house and come here. This place is totally ran by water so it never dies out and its eco friendly so it won't hurt your planet."

"Are we gonna be staying here?"

"Just for two days. It's close to school so we won't be late and it's right behind the park."

"Good."

"I want to show you something!" I suddenly got excited for some reason. We went inside the house and went in the far back. He brought me into a room with the waterfall inside.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. The room led to behind the waterfall.

"I said it was a surprise."

"This is so beautiful Eli."

"Now you know how I feel every time I look at you."

I started to blush. "Stop exaggerating" I said

"I'm not. You really are that beautiful no matter what anyone says."

He was too sweet. I couldn't help but smile. "So what's the plan for this house?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have our date here and I have another surprise for you but I'm saving that later."

"Okay." i said smiling.

**Eli's POV**

I went back to Morty and got the big blanket and picnic basket. I went back inside to Clare. She was busy on her phone but as soon as she saw me, she closed it and came and helped me. I wanted to do something special but original for her. A picnic was original but a picnic under a waterfall was special.

"A picnic under a water. This is perfect Eli."

"I'm glad you think so." I took out the food and placed them on the blanket. "I hope you like the food. I cooked them myself."

"Oh, you cook?"

"Yea, just a little. My parents are always out of town so its basically what i do."

"The house must get lonely."

"It does get lonely sometimes but as long as I've got my laptop, it's not so bad. I wish I had a bigger brother or little. Someone to be there with me you know?"

"Well I'm always here." Clare said smiling. Again with that smile. It always gets the best of me. I couldn't help but smile back. I opened a bowl of macaroni and cheese. I took out two forks and gave one to her. I put my fork in the macaroni and fed it to her.

"You like it?"

"This is good. You cooked this?"

"Yup. All with my two bare hands." I said smirking, I fed her my other creations and she liked them."

"You're a really good cook."

"I try not to brag." We continued on eating and talking about random things. After we were done eating we put the things back into the basket and continued our conversation.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." I said.

"Okay." I took the basket and went back outside to Morty. I put the backet in the back, took the rest of our things and locked Morty. I went back inside, got us some drinks and returned to Clare. I gave her the drink and sat down next to her.

"So, I've been wondering. How'd you find this place?" she said.

"Well, I didn't exactly find it. This is my grandmothers house. When I was little i would always hang out with her. I didn't have friends and my parents were always away. After school, I wouldn't even go home. I'd come straight here. One day after school, I rushed here and she wasn't here which she always was. My parents went out of town that day so i just spent the day here waiting for my grandma to show up. After a week, she still hadn't shown up but my parents did. They told me that this week they weren't on a business trip or on vacation. They were at my grandmothers funeral in Florida. That day i came from school and she wasn't there, she was at the hospital and died the same day. My mom gave me a book that she said my grandmother wanted to give to me. I read it and in the back was a letter written by my grandma telling me that she knew how much i loved this house so she left it for me and all its property."

"Oh, Eli. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, she was important to me but everytime i come here it doesn't feel like she's gone so it's okay."

"Do your parents know she gave you this house?"

"Nope. They wanted to leave it alone. They don't even come here anymore. The existence of this house in their minds have been long gone."

"Wow."

"Okay, So enough about about the past. You know what's happening now?"

"Um...we're sitting under a waterfall?"

"Yes but we are about to do something else."

"What?"

"You'll see. This is surprise number 2." I took her inside and went back outside to the river. I took my blazer, shirt, jeans and boots off and jumped in the water.

"We're going to swim?"

"Not exactly. You and me are going to Skinny dip together."

"What?"

"Surprise!"

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. NO. I am not skinny dipping."

"Why not?"

"Because. I have my reasons. And plus i don't have a bathing suit."

"You won't even need one. And you can swim in your bra and underwear."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes I would. Now stop being so scared and come over here."

"No." She was being difficult. I got out of the water and tackled her to the grround.

"Now do you want to?"

"Nope."

"You're wet anyways. Mind as well finish off the work."

"I could dry myself off."

"Fine." I went back in the water and swam. I took off my boxers and threw them on the side. I had a plan. I held my breath and went under water. I stayed down for three minuets. Suddenly I heard Clare yell my name and came rushing in the water. My plan worked. She brought me up on the surface of the water and i started breathing again.

"Gotchya!" I yelled smiling.

"Uggh! I hate you!" She said.

"If you did then why'd you come to my "rescue"?"

"Cause I don't need a murder trial put against me."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"But look."

"What?"

"I got you to get in the water with me."

"I guess you did." I noticed that she was wearing just her bra and underwear. She had a matching pink and black Playboy set on.

"So I see you like Playboy." I said smirking.

"No. Allie went bra and underwear shopping for me."

"Oh. Well it looks nice on you."

"Thank You." I leaned in closer and kissed her. I leaned on the side of the water and she came down with me. I brought her closer and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Do you want to skinny dip now?"

"You can't look."

"No promises" I said smirking. I brought her close again and kissed her. I unclasped her bra and took it off of her and tossed it to the side. She bent down and took her panties off and also threw them on the side. I looked at her and she seemed embarrassed.

"Stop looking at me." she said looking down and covering her chest.

"Why are you so scared? You have a beautiful body. Embrace it. There's no need to be embarrassed. It's just you and me." I took her arms and put them around my neck. I put my hands around her waist and leaned down and kissed her.

**Clare's POV**

Wow! I could not believe that i was naked in front of Eli. We were kissing naked in the water. OMG! We kissed for about five minuets. It started to get dark so i pulled away from the amazing kiss. He realized that it was dark and got out the water. He got his clothes and went inside. He soon returned with a towel wrapped around him and with a towel in his hand. He handed me the towel and I got out of the water. I wrapped the towel around me and picked up my clothes. Eli came and took my hand and we walked inside the house. We both got into separate showers and put our pajamas on. As I was putting my shirt on I saw flashing lights outside.

"Um...Eli? Why are there police outisde?"

"Shit! They come today?"

"What do you mean? You knew they were coming?"

"Yes. Now I need you to do exactly as I say and I'll explain the rest later."

"Wait, why?"

"Just do what I say. I said I'll explain later. Gather all your things and follow me. Make sure you take everything. Make it look as if we were never here." I did exactly what he said. I took my clothes and put them in a bag and followed him. We went into the waterfall room and I closed the door. I turned toward him and saw that he had a flashlight. When did he get the flashlight? I was with him the whole time. We went to the far back of the room and stopped. He took out his keys and opened a door that led to some kind of study or home library.

"This is my grandmothers old study. She'd some in here and relax or just to read a book. She'd sometimes come in here with me and read me a book so I'd fall asleep. You like it?"

"Yea. It's huge!" There were books everywhere. It looked as of the walls were made of books. There were two antique chairs and a large desk behind them. He led me to the back of the desk. He lifted the rug behind it and revealed a little door. He took his things and threw them down and did the same with mine.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I'd explain later. Now come. You need to go down there."

"Nooo way! Where does it lead to anyways?"

"To a little room. Like a panic room or something. Now come on! Hurry! We don't have much time!." I looked at him and he had the most scare look on his face ever. I finally gave in and went through the trap door. He turned off the lights, went through the trap door, fixed the carpet and closed the door. Just as he closed it, we heard footsteps above us. I gasped and it echoed. Eli covered my mouth with his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to update. had to think up of what to write and dad just connected my internet back on! and plus school started and i gotta hit the books a lot this year. Well hope you like it! :]  
**_

* * *

**Police(Bob)'s POV**

**(In Italian accent)  
**

I didn't see anything. Which is no surprise. I come here every month with my partner Bruce and we find nothing**. **Why does boss keep sending us here?

"Hey Bob! Check it out!"

"What? You found something?"

"Yea. This lady had a grandson. I guess they were close. Some Elijah kid."

"You think he know something?"

"I don't know. I only found a picture."

"Well why don't we go look up this kid and take it from there?"

"Sounds good. Real good idea but uh...there's one minor detail I forgot to tell you about."

"What?"

"We're not authorized to research people for help. We could only find our clues in the house that could take us to the will and sell this bad boy."

"Oh, so now you tell me. You killing me here Bruce."

"Sorry. Just wanted to feel smart. Like I'm worth something. You know?"

"Yea, I know. Let's get out of here. Being in a dead old lady's house gives me the creeps." We made our way out the house and was off to the station. Another day wasted on this house. Can't boss give up already?

**Eli's POV**

Man that was close. That's the shortest they've been here. I took my hand away from her mouth.

"What the hell was that?"

"Woah, such language Ms. Edwards!"

"I'm serious Eli. What's going on?"

"You know how i told you my parents didn't know that my grandmother gave me this house?

"Yea?"

"Well, neither do the cops or the government. To them this house is a dead old lady's house."

"So the cops were here to...?"

"To try and find the will so that they know who to give the house to or if they can give the house away at all."

"Why don't you tell them that she gave you the house?"

"Because, I don't need to get into the law. That requires court cases and restrictions and I cant have that. It's me, a 17 years old in the grown up world. My word against theirs. I won't win. And i cant take that chance. I love this house and if I have to stay quiet and hide out just so I can keep it, that's what I'll do. Whatever it takes."

"Don't you know where the will is?"

"That letter she wrote me, telling me that the house is mine now, that was the will. It had other things like her bank account number and how much money it had in it but i didn't pay any attention that. The house was what i cared about the most."

"Then use it. It's perfect. It's practically your grandmothers word against theirs. There's no way you can't win."

"They'll think I forged it and I have no proof to tell that i didn't. They'll think I'm just another kid or family trying to get my hands on the prize. It's not like i can bring my grandma back for a minuet just to do me a favor. But sometimes, I wish I could. It's just too much to handle. With school, and providing for myself, I don't need anymore on my plate."

"Eli..."

"Just drop it Clare."

"Fine, whatever. Can we at least go back upstairs now?"

"Sure." I reached up and opened the door. I threw our things up and helped Clare go up first. I then got out and arranged everything the way I found it. We exited the study, locking the door behind me and headed to our room.

"Will I be sleeping alone tonight?"

"No. Leave a pretty girl like you all alone at night in this big house? Oh heavens no." I said smiling. "But seriously you'll be sleeping with me."

"Okay, you're the boss.." I put our things in the corner and got on the bed. Clare walked in, turned off the lights and got into the bed beside me. She turned and faced me with a smile.

"I had a freat time today Eli. Thanks. For everything."

"No prob blue eyes. I had fun too." She stretched up and kissed me on my lips and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my hands around her and within minuets she was silently snoring.

**Clare's POV**

I woke up and saw Eli still asleep next to me. I reached over on my night table and took my phone. It flashed **6:53. **We still had an hour to get ready. I turned back to Eli and kissed him gently on his lips. He smiled and opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning blue eyes."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. How about you?"

"I was in your arms so pretty good. We gotta get ready for school."

"Oh yea...I forgot about that."

"Yeah. That probably has to do with not going yesterday."

"You're not going to use that against me are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. " I quickly jumped out of bed and went to my bag. I took out my towel and tooth brush and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I went back in my room and and put put my things away. I always have 2 spare outfits in my bag so i chose my Blue shirt, Overall skirt, Brown belt and brown flats. I put on the outfit and looked in my mirror. I was proud of myself. I got my bag and headed downstairs. I realized that Eli was still in the shower so i decided to surprise him. Since he cooked me a great dinner yesterday i want to return the favor. I looked in the fridge and saw that it was packed with food. He must not come here a lot. The expiration dates were far from today so they were good. I took out a pan and got some eggs,seasoning, onions and sausages. I mixed the eggs,seasoning and onions together and put it in the pan. I took the sausages and boiled them. Then i seasoned them and put them on a plate. I took out another pan and cooked some bacon. When it was done i out them in the eggs and mixed them together. Eli is gonna love this! Suddenly I felt arms go around my waist and heat on my neck.

"And what is this I see?" He said.

"It's called breakfast." I gave him a little piece and watched him eat it. "You like it?"

"It's okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"I'd rather have some of you." he said kissing on the back of my neck. I turned around and leaned on the counter behind me. He kept his arms around my waist and i put my hands around his body. He leaned down and kissed me. He tasted of cool mint. Our tongues moved along each other in a similar motion. We paused our kiss but soon returned. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and i sucked on it. I did the same and he sucked on mine also while massaging it with his kiss was getting deeper and better by the second. I pulled away and turned around. I went to the eggs and turned off the stove. He still had his arms around my waist. He started kissing on my neck and moved to in between it and my shoulder. He started to lick,suck and bite that area. It felt so good and i wanted more. I let out a moan and he continued. THis boy gets me so hot and he knew it. I pulled away and looked at him. I noticed he had no shirt on. Just his skinneys and combat boots. His muscles were showing and I caught a glimpse of his abs. They looked so good.

"Eli...um...we..um...have...to...to...Can you go put a shirt on?" I asked

"Why?" He said smirking.

"It's kinda hard to concentrate with you looking like that."

"Fine, I will." He kissed me on my lips and headed upstairs. I couldn't stop smiling. I could just imagine myself having this goofy grin spreading from my left ear to my right. I put the foods on the plates and put them on the table. Eli later came down with a shirt on and his school bag. He put it on the couch next to mine. He came in the kitchen and got his plate. We sat there eating in an awkward silence.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Yea, it tastes great. I wish i made this. My favorite is the eggs."

"Mine too." I looked at my phone and it said **7:43**."

"Rushing to get away from me?" he smirked.

"No. We need to hurry or else we're gonna be late." We both rushed our foods and put them in the sink. We took our bags ans walked out the house locking the door behind us. As we were walking to Morty he took my hand and put his fingers in between mine and they seemed to fit so perfectly. We walked out of the forest and headed toward Morty. He opened my door for me and closed it. He hurried to his side, got in and turned the ignition on.

"Bring back and memories?" He asked smirking. He was referring to yesterday when I had a ride on the roof.. I hit him lightly on his arm and smiled. We drove to Adam's house and picked him up.

"Hey guys." he said getting into the car.

"Hey?" I said.

"Hey man." Eli said doing his handshake with him.

"You guys are friends again?"

"Yea." Adam said.

"Since when?" i asked confused.

"I called him last night and rescheduled guy's night." Eli said

"Oh. So when is this guys night?" I asked.

"It's when us guys decide it will be." Adam said. WE pulled up to the school and got strange looks from all around. I've gotten use to them but seriously? It's been like a month, they should have gotten used to it too! When we got to the parking lot we found a parking space but there were people in it. I thought they would've moved but i quickly realized who it was and knew they weren't going to move. It was Fitz and if anyone knew Fitz they would know that he likes to stand his ground. We stopped in the space but they didnt move. Eli honked once but they still didn't budge.

"Yea, Excuse me! Okay, What's wrong with you?" Eli yelled. Fitz turned around. He laughed and walked over to the car. He went in the front and rips off Eli's skull from the front and goes back to his friends. I looked over at Eli and he looked mad. His eyes bulging out.

"Yea. Destroy my car over a freaking parking spot!"

"Aww! You want a tissue?" Fitz said acting like he's crying. I looked back at Adam and i could tell he we were thinking the same thing. We both got out the car to see what was gonna happen next. Eli's smart. He wouldn't pick a fight would he? Eli got real close to Fitz almost like he was about to kiss him. I mentally giggled.

"Gimme that." Eli said.

"Oops!" Fitz said throwing the skull. What an ass!

"Go. Get. It." Eli said. Now he really looked angry. It was kinda hot though. I was scared for him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Fitz said. He looked at Adam and I got worried. "The hell are you looking at?" Fitz said.

"Tryna figure that out." Adam said. I looked over at Eli and he looked beyond mad.

"Eli let's go!" I said pulling him away.

"Yeah! Get your girlfriend to fight your battles." Fitz said laughing. I pulled him away and Adam followed. We got in the car and found another parking space. We got out and started walking towards the school.

"Don't let guys like him get t the best of you. He's not worth it." I said

"Great. We find ourselves in the common struggle between bully and being bullied. There's only one way to play that game." Eli said

"By ignoring it." I said

"No. Refusing to be the victim." Eli said taking his bag.

_**RRIINNGG!**_

"We'll talk about this later." Adam said

"Alright man. See you later." Eli said giving him a handshake before he leaves. "It's just you and me blue eyes."

"Actually, It's just you. I have to get to class. Sorry."

"Fine." He said. He took me into his arms and leaned against the lockers with me on top. He leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was like a movie kiss. The ones where the woman is going away for a VERY long time but in this case 45 minuets and the guy REALLY doesn't want her to go so he gives her something worth remembering by. And this was to remember. This kiss was passionate and filled with various emotions and tongue. I wanted more. I leaned down on him and put my hand around his neck. He had his hands around my waist but lowered it to my butt. I didn't really mind though. He is my boyfriend after all. I hear a couple snickering and camera sounds in the background but I didn't care. The way he was holding me, The way he licked his way into and in my mouth made me forget about everything. This was not a kiss. This was indeed a make out session!

"GET A ROOM!" said a low voice in the background. I turned around and saw Owen smiling. Of course it was Owen. I was still amazed at the kiss I seemed to have been woozy or distracted.

"Um...yea...I...um...have..." I stuttered.

"Class?" Eli said finishing my sentence with a smirk.

"Yea, that. I said blushing. I started to walk away, still in shock and amazed of that kiss and I lost my balance. Eli came to my rescue and helped me up.

"Falling for me already?" He said smirking. More than you could ever know. I though.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_**Long Chapter I KNOW! Review please! i hope you guys liked it! took mee awhile to come up with what to say but once i thought it, i wrote it! lolss. REview Please! Hope you liked it!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Eli's POV** *Same Day*

The day went quickly but slowly. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend. Hey, I like that. It has some kind of ring to it. Eli's girlfriend. I smiled to myself. It's 5th period and I am dying for the bell to ring to go to lunch. Only two minuets left of this period. Longest two minuets of my life. I took a look at my nails and saw that the marker was coming off. I d took out a sharpie and started to shade them in. As I was doing my last nail, the bell rang. Really? Now? So bipolariphic! I smiled to myself at my inside joke. I took my bag and hurried out of class. I practically ran to find my blue eyes. I finally spotted her. I ran up to her and out my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey." She said. She gathered her things from her locker and put them in her oversized tote bag. Every time I see her bag I like she's running away. She closed her locker and put her hand over my hands.

"Watch it! I just got those done!" I smirked. She turned around laughing. I took my hands from around her waist and held her hand. We started walking to lunch smiling and talking. We turned the corner and I saw Fitz throw Adam against the lockers. And Fitzy boy return! What has this world come to?

"Have you figured out what you were looking at? He said

"Still tryna process the smell." Adam said in pain.

"Well kinda hard to do with a broken nose!" Fitz yelled. I was not gonna stand here and watch my best friend get beat. I gave Clare my bag and ran up just in time to catch Fitz's fist.

"Whoa! Tell me, what were you thinking when you got that haircut? N-No seriously? Was there a Planet of the Apes remake I didn't hear about?" I said to Fitz. He was clutching onto the collar of my blazer.

"Well he's got the odor part down." Adam said behind me. I couldn't help but smile and laugh mentally.

"Guys. Teacher." Adam said. Fitz let go of me and watched as the teacher walked by.

"Is there a problem here?" The teacher asked. Typical teacher line.

"No sir. Nothing to see." I said smirking. He walked off and Fitz returned back to me.

"This isn't over." Fitz said to me. He walked off and his friends followed.

"You okay man?" I asked Adam.

"Yeah, thanks. You totally like saved my life out there."

"No problem. Well this is just great. We my friend have a bully." I said. Clare walked up to us and gave me my bag.

"Promise you won't get hurt?" She said.

"Not seriously but maybe a little." I said smirking.

"I'm serious Eli. I just don't see the point of you getting into a cycle of violence. I don't want you to get hurt.

"So what you're saying is for me to leave it alone, turn the other cheek."

"Worked for Jesus."

"Yeah, that's a matter of opinion."

"Look, do whatever you want. You don't have to impress me."

"Who said I'm trying to impress you?" I looked at her and she smiled. I swear she knows what her smile does to me. She does it on purpose.

"Fine. I'll leave it alone, call off the dogs."

"I knew you were smart." She said smirking. Ha! She's catching on. The bell rang and Me and Adam said our good byes. Clare rushed off and I went to my locker before practically running to English to see her yet again. As usual I walked in and see that Clare is the only one in class.

"Hey." I said. She turned around and smiled. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them.

"I'm scared." She said. A feeling of rage came in my body. Who did what to my Clare?

"Why. What's wrong?"

"We skipped yesterday and I have no excuse. Eli, we're gonna get in trouble!"

"Maybe she won't even ask."

"Let's just hope so." People started coming in the class. The bell rang and Ms. Dawes came in.

"Good morning class. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. Had a little emergency but while I was out, I graded your poetry. Lots of lovely ballots." I got mine and saw that I had an A plus. No surprise there.

"A minus? Really?" I hear Clare say behind me. I turned to look at her.

"Ha. Should've used my notes." I said

"And have my poetry sound like rejected Alexis on fire lyrics? No thank you."

"Ouch lady. You're hitting it where I live." I said smirking. I looked up and saw Adam walk in.

"Ah, Mr. Torres. Care to tell me why you are late and disrupting my class?"

"I'd rather not." He said. The class started laughing.

"Pass Mr. Torres?" She asked sternly. Adam walked to the front of the class and gave her the pass. She nodded and Adam went back to his seat.

**Clare's POV**

I'm so glad that Ms. Dawes was out yesterday. I felt a sigh of relief go through my body when she told the class she was out.

"Now class, we will be working on a film project this week. You are to film a modernized scene from a Shakespeare story. Form your groups of three and sent a liaison to the front to pick up your film package. Both me and Eli got up. I smiled shyly.

"Don't worry. I got this one." He said smiling. Even though I've gotten used to him, I still get butterflies. I sat down smiling and looked over at Adam and he rolled his eyes.

"It's official, I'm the third wheel."

"Oh pish posh Adam. Jus because me and Eli have something doesn't mean that we'll forget about you."

"Yes it does. That's what happened about guy's night. Who knows what else you guys are going to blow me off for."

"I thought you were over that. Remember this morning?"

"Yes I do and I am but it still hurts that he would do that to me. Even if it was for the girl he's madly in love with." Adam froze as soon as he said this. Did he just accidentally tell me that Eli loved me? I looked at him in a shocked way.

"What do you mean "madly in love with"?"

"Nothing." Adam said in a nervous voice.

I looked up at Eli and saw him come to us with the film package.

"Guys check it out. We get to do Romeo and Juliet. How cool is that?" He said winking at me. I blushed. I saw Adam roll his eyes.

"So, Practice after school, in the park?" I asked.

"Sure." They said in unison. The bell rang and we all hurried to our next class. As I was walking I heard my name being called in a familiar shriek. I turned around saw Allie running towards me.

"Omg! Clare!"

"Hey. Long time not see or talk."

"Yea, obviously. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me this." She unlocked her iPhone and I saw a picture of the lunch.

"Tell you that today there was Sloppy Joe for lunch? Sorry Allie. I kind of forgot." I said smirking. Eli has rubbed on me hard. Allie looked at me in confusion.

"What? No. Not that." She said sliding her finger on her screen. "This!" She showed me her phone and there appeared a picture of me and Eli's make out session from earlier today. Hand on my butt an all. I looked at the headline. _**"What's this I see? Eclare maybe?" **_I scrolled up. **The Anti-Grapevine**_**. **_ I should've known.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"No details? How it happened, Why it happened, What happened?"

"I didn't know it was on the blog. It shouldn't even be there."

"Someone even uploaded a video of that."

"What?"

"Yeah. You guys are like Degrassi's All Star couple. You knocked me and Drew right off the chart but no biggie."

"Wait, you and Drew? Quarter back Drew?"

"Uh-huh! He's brothers with some freakazoid loser. I forget his name."

"Adam. His name is Adam and he's not a freakazoid loser. He happens to me one of my closest friends."

"I bet he is. So you and Eli? I should've known ever since the glasses incident that something was bound to happen."

"Well, he's not all he's cracked up to be."

"He's a Junior Clare. That's mega popularity points. He's an emo hottie. You barely find that in this world Clare." I cringed at the fact that my best friend was complimenting my boyfriend.

"Oh, you forgot smart, funny and sweet."

"That was entitled but you see? You can't find a guy with all that and you did!"

"Well lucky me."

"So…How much tongue was involved?"

"Allie that is none of your business."

"What? If I'm gonna analyze this correctly you gotta give me details"

"Well you're not getting that one."

"Uggh! Fine. So was the kiss good?" I blushed just thinking about it.

"Really, really good,"

"You'll have to tell me later. Class is about to start."

"Can't today. Film project with Eli and Adam. Sorry but we definetly should talk more often though.

"Definetly."

"So how's Jenna with the pregnancy?"

"What pregnancy?"

"Allie, I was gone not dead. I know she's pregnant and it's even starting to show."

"Oh. Well in that case she's doing great and when she wins "Next Teen star", she'll be able to provide for both her and the baby."

"She's still doing that?"

"Yeah, Why not? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Unless she wants to be America's next pity story. A classic story that ends in ouch."

"Well there won't be no ouch."

"Whatever you say Allie. So how about KC, What's up with him?"

"Why do you care? You're living life with hot stuff and you're worried about a football jock wannabe?"

"No. Allie believe it or not, you could want to know info about your ex without it meaning something."

"I know. He's bailing on Jenna with the baby. He dumped her after she said it was too late to have an abortion."

"Wow. Still an ass. Just as I left him. I guess people never change."

"I guess they do."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed. You went from okay jock to HOT semi-loser. From nerdy Clare to sexy, sassy Clare. You've changed. Whether you like it or not."

"But you haven't. Still chipper every morning, always dating someone; a jock of some sort, a jock wanting girl, tons of make-up and lots of flashy clothes. Have you sexted yet?" I said smirking.

"Wow. But I guess judgey Clare never left."

"Allie, I was joking. You called me a nerd."

"And you called me a whore!"

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. It was just a joke."

"Whatever. I'll just talk to you later I guess.

"Promise?"

"No promises judgey." She walked away and I felt like a part of me just up and left. We walked into class just as the bell rang. I got on my ball and went straight to work. I personally thought that these new balls as seats thing was quite distracting. I couldn't stop bouncing."

"No bouncing Ms. Edwards." Ms. Oh said. I stopped bouncing and IM'd Allie hoping she's reply.

**Clare-e23: are you still mad? :(**

**AllieB-01: a little but im over it. :l So, about you and eli. ^_^**

**Clare-e23: What about me and eli? :)**

**AllieB-01: -_- **

**Clare-e23: well, we were tlking, he tackled me 2 the ground, we kissed…**

**AllieB-01: OMG! So cute! :D **

**Clare-e23: Not really. ^_^**

**AllieB-01: smh clare. Being modest I c. then wat happened? :D**

**Clare-e23: we went to the back of morty {his car}, made out a little :) and he asked me to be his girlfriend. And that's how it happened.**

**AllieB-01: awwwwwwwwww! Little saint-clare went to the back of car with a boy? :O ! lolss **

**Clare-e23: Shuddup! Bells bout to ring. Ttyl! :-* **

_**Clare-e23 has signed off **_

I decided not to tell her everything. She wasn't ready to handle all that.

_**RRIINNGG! **_

As I was walking I saw Eli. Again with the butterflies. He took my hand and smiled.

"How was class?" he asked

"It was okay. How about you?"

"Way too long."

"Did you know that our little make out session is on the Anti-Grapecine?"

"The what?"

"The school blog. It's in video form and picture form."

"So…we're kinda famous."

"I guess we are." We went to my locker first then to his. Of course inside was black and gray.

"Such a dark locker. Got any souls in there?" I smiled

"Yeah, Yours." He said smiling. We walked around for a bit since it was the end of the day and we had free period. We held hands as usual and walked out of the school. We went to the park, not too far from the school. We sat on a bench and he put his arms around me. I leaned on his chest and could smell him. He got new cologne. This one smelled of Ocean Breeze. He must like ocean scents.

"Hey Blue eyes."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"No. Exactly how much is that?"

"Enough that words can't describe."

"Awwwwww!" I said blushing. I felt like Allie when I said that but how could I not say aw. We were having a moment.

"I've never told anyone that before."

"So what you're saying is that I'm special?" I said smirking. Using his own tactics against him. Brilliant Clare!

"Special ed." He said. I smiles and hit him.

"I'm special ed and I'm in 10th grade taking 11th grade classes."

"I'm just saying." He said getting up.

"You're just saying what?" I said going after him.

"What was I saying?" he said smirking

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I'm kinda hard to figure out."

Tall, dark and mysterious." I said smirking.

"So you think you've got me al figured out don't you?" He said tickling me.

"Stop!" I yelled between laughs. He didn't though. I tried to tickle him also but didn't succeed. I couldn't stop laughing and I wanted him to stop so I brought him to the ground. We tackled each other but he ended up on top of me.

"Have you had enough?" he said

"Yes I have." I said smiling and out of breath.

"Does this bring back memories?"

"You like to bring up the past don't you?"

"This is the exact spot where we had our first kiss." Aww! He remembered!

"Would you like to relive it?" I said taking the collar of his blazer and bringing him closer to me.

"Don't mind if I do." He said smirking. He leaned down and kissed me. I suddenly got the same butterflies from when we had our first kiss. He pulled away with a smile.

"Satisfied?" he said. Very. But all I did was smile and pushed him off. I got up but he pulled me back and picked me up.

"Eli, put me down!" I yelled

"But why?" he said pouting.

"I'm afraid of heights."

"Just don't look down. Look into my eyes." And sure enough I did and got lost in them. I was interrupted by the sprinklers going off. He put me down and started to run but I pulled him back to me. I kissed him like I've never kissed him before. It was like a kissing in the rain type of moment. I pulled away to see a big grin on his face.

"Now I am." I said

What?"

"Now I'm satisfied.

We went back to the bench and sat down in our totally soaked clothes.

"Well I'm not." He said. He pulled me in and put his arms around my waist. I took his blazer and pulled on it to bring him closer to deepen the kiss. I loved the feeling of his tongue brushed up on mine.

"Ahem!" said someone in the background clearing their throat. I pulled away from the kiss and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: OMgee guys im sooooo sorry i havent updated in a while. Parents man. -_- ANyways, this chapter is okay. not my best though so BEWARE! =X !

* * *

_**

Chapter 8

**Eli's POV**

I didn't know who this lady was but I had a feeling I was about to find out. I looked at Clare and she seemed scared.

"Um…hi mom. What are you doing here?" she said. Crap! Her mom caught us?

"I was going to your school to drop something off. I always go through the park. It's a great place to sit and think don't you think?"

"Hello Mrs. Edwards. My name is Eli. Very nice to meet you."

"Oh. So you're the infamous Eli Goldsworthy. I've heard so much about you." She said. I smirked. Clare talked about me?

"Good to know that I'm well thought of. " I said.

"Mom, can I talk to you over there?" Clare said blushing. She pulled her mom aside and talked to her. She had an embarrassed look. I couldn't help but smile. They hugged and she came back to me.

"Everything okay?"

"Actually, no. Not really. My mom said since the conditions with my dad have been getting worse, she's staying with her mom for a while. Probably a month or two."

"And to you that's not okay?"

"Well I'd be all alone, in a big house for a month or two. What am I supposed to do? Read comics?" She teased.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think that Clare Edwards is asking a boy to come to her house."

"Oh darn! Busted!" She said sarcastically."

I smiled. "Yes I'll stay with you but wait, what about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Where would he be? I don't want him, you know, walking in on us." I said winking

Her face looked shocked and she blushed. Was she actually thinking about it? "I was just kidding. "

"I know. He'll probably be with one of his co-worker whores. He's been cheating. He has another family of his own. My mom changed the locks so he won't be able to get in. I just can't believe he would do that to our family."

"Clare-"

"Eli, that's my dad. His wife is my mom. They took vows and he broke them. He promised." She was crying now. I couldn't see her like this.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll go to my place, pick up some things for our little "sleepover" and try to get your mind off of it. Sounds okay?" She couldn't even speak. She just smiled and nodded. "Okay Edwards. I can't stand to see you like this so I'm gonna have to bring you to a good friend of mine the tickle monster!" She couldn't resist. She started laughing and smiling. Just the way I like her.

"Really Eli? The tickle monster? How old am I? Four?" She said laughing.

"But hey, I got you to smile."

"True but don't ever do it again. I am highly ticklish."

"No promises." I said smirking.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." We went back to Morty and started our drive to my house. I got some clothes for school, some under wears and a toothbrush. I got the charger for my phone and called Adam. He quickly picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey man." I said.

"I'll be staying over at Clare's for a while so—"

"Ooouuu!" He said cutting me off."

"Not like that moron." I said smirking.

"Im sorry." He said laughing. "Continue what you were gonna say."

"I'll be staying over there so don't bother calling my house cause my parents wont be home either. Either call Clare's house our call my cell."

"Alright man. You have fun and tell me all about that "studying" you guys will be doing." He said chuckling.

"Studying?" I said confused.

"Of anatomy. Duh!" He said laughing. Oh man, my best friend's a perv.

"Dude, really?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." He said laughing.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Don't forget to tell me what happens!"

I hung up my phone with a smirk. I gathered my things, went back to Morty and started to drive.

"Geez! How long does it take you to get your things ready?"

"It takes a while to get this look together. I had to get the necessities and plus I had to call Adam."

"Oh okay. Do you think we could make one stop first?"

"Yeah, sure. Where to mi lady?"

"CVS." I looked at her. Probably just a girl thing.

* * *

**_Author's Note: i know. Sucked right? SOO not worth the wait.! :( But OUUU! so what do u think Clare wants to buy? BIGG HINT: The reason this Story is rated M ;). Hope you guys liked it. =) I promise you guys will like the next chapter. ( i hope. =|) _**

**_Review Please? They're my inspiration to continue. =) _**

**_Team Eclare _**

**_Thank You =) I love you all! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: I've Updated! i REALLY hope you like this chapter. It's...intresting. =) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own an iPod Touch which i read Fanfics on. Not Degrassi but OH HOW I WISH I DID! ; )_**

**_Enjoy ! _**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Clare's POV**

I was ready. I wanted to. The dirty deed was going to be done by me: Clare Diana Edwards. I went into the pharmacy and started my search. I got what I needed. The chocolate syrup, the whip cream, the strawberries, lip-gloss and the most important thing, the condoms. All sizes but small. Didn't want it to be more awkward then it would already be. I walked up to the register and purchased my things.

"Special night?" the clerk said.

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"Must be a great guy. Unlike that Freak outside in the hearse. Who'd date that?" She said smiling. "I mean he's cute and all but why the hearse? Weirdooo." EXCUSE ME?

"Um…that would be me. That great guy, you know, my boyfriend!" I said. Who was she to call Eli a weirdo and why was she checking him out?

"Oh…Sorry."

"Mhm…"

"That'll be $22.49." I gave her the money and got my things. "Have a great night."

"Oh I will." I said. I went back to Morty and put the things in my bag so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Everything okay?" he said

"Everything's great." I said. We headed to my place. I got out and took out my new key. New key. Uggh! I hate my dad. He's the reason we're in this mess! I opened the door and let Eli in.

"I'll be right back." I said. He nodded. I went to my room and put my things down. I took off my clothes and put on a pink tank top, and blue short shorts. I looked at myself. I definetly looked good enough. I put on my flip-flops and headed downstairs. Eli was cooking.

"Mac and Cheese?" I asked walking up to him.

"Thought you'd like it." He said turning around and looking at me. His eyes widened. "Nice…PJs." he said. Translation, I looked hot. The Mac and Cheese was done. We took our bowls and sat on the couch.

"You're a really great cook." I said

"I thought we already established this?" he said smirking

"Cocky I see."

"Get used to it."

"Fine, then get used to this." I said getting up and making my way up the stairs.

"Getting used to what?" he said

"Being alone." I said.

"Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me." He said putting his bowl down and running after me. I put my bowl down on the table in the hallway upstairs and ran in my room to close my door but I was too late because before I knew it I was being held up bridal style in his arms. "Now what'd you say about me being alone?" I looked in his eyes and they were full of happiness, lust and tension. I looked at his lips and back at his eyes.

"Does…it matter?" I said slowly and quietly before leaning in and crashing my lips into his. Our lips moved in a similar motion. I didn't want to let go. I put hands in his hair and started to run them in his locks. He walked over to my bed and put me down gently, getting on top of me without breaking the kiss. He started grinding on me and I felt his hard on my center making me even hotter then I already was. He pushed his hands up my shirt bringing it higher every time. I sat up, took it off and threw it aside. I lay back down and all that was left was me in my pink bra and short shorts. He sat up and took his shirt off also. He leaned back down and trailed kisses down my neck, to my collar bone and to the opening of my bra. He put his arms around me and unclasped my bra. He took it off and threw them on the floor. He leaned down and put my nipple into his mouth. He did a mixture of lick, bites and suck on one and rubbed the other with his hand. I couldn't help it. I tried to keep my moans inside but they could not be silenced. I let them come freely. He pulled away from my breast and kissed me. I pulled off my purity ring and put it down on my nightstand.

"Clare, are you sure? I don't want to rush things."

"I know we've only been dating for two days but I've known you longer then that. Long enough to know that right now, I'm very sure; I want you to be my first Eli. I want you." He smiled. I reached for the CVS bag and took out the large sized condom.

"You came prepared? You little devil!"

"I thought I was little Miss Saint Clare."

"Well not anymore." He said. He took it from my hand and took off his pants and under wears. My eyes widened at his size. He put the condom on and came back to me. He leaned to kiss me while sliding off my shorts and panties. He adjusted his dick and put it in my opening. He didn't put it straight in though. I couldn't take it. He was rubbing my clit with it. He was trying to get me wet and oh how he was succeeding. He finally put it in and all I felt was passion, pain and pleasure. I yelled. I held onto Eli tightly but not too tight in fear that I would hurt him. All pain was gone and all that was left was pleasure. He thrusts came harder and faster. We both yelled in pleasure. This was so good! I yelled his name. As he thrusted and in response, he did the same.

"Eli! Ohhh!"

"Unf." He said.

I kissed him as he thrusted into me. We were both hot and sweaty which made his sex god look, glow. He stopped and I was left breathless. He took himself out and I frowned. He took off the condom and threw it out. I had a lingering feeling and I wanted more. A plan came up in my mind. He picked up his pants to put on but I took them away and threw them back on the floor. "Oh you won't be needing these." I said. "You hungry?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Uh…sure. What are we having? He said coming on my bed. I took the CVS bag and emptied it out on the bed.

"I don't know. You tell me." I said seductively. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"How bout we start with the whip cream?" he said

* * *

**_Author's Note: Phew! 1,389 words. ^_^ Well...How'd you like it. ? i gotta admit. i felt naughty writing this. my parents kept walking behind me and i kept closing the document for them not to see this. ^_^ so what do u think they're gonna do with the food hmmm? and this may sound weird but I even hated tht clerk at CVS. lolss but hey, that's jus mee. Oh, and you think it's over? nope! this special moment will continue in the next chapter. =) Till next time Degrassi lovers! _**

**_Thank You for Reading! _**

**_Review Review Review? You guys are seriously the only reason i'm continuing with this story =)_**

**_Team Eclare !_**

**_I love you all ! :-*_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. Guess why? Yeahh. Parents. -_- Now WARNING: this chapter kinda looks like it's not going anywhere towards the beginning but I promise you it gets better or at least intense. You've been WARNED! _ **_

_**Disclaimer: I own a pair of Black short classic uggs, Not Degrassi but im still wishing I did!**_

_**Here we go ! .**_

* * *

Chapter 10

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I just had the times of our lives and there was more. She had this all planned out greatly. I took the whip cream and sprayed it on her vagina. I looked up at her and she seemed surprised. I widened her legs and brought my mouth to her area. As I licked the cream, I could taste her cum. It tasted so good and I wanted more. I nibbled playfully on her clit and as I predicted, that got her hot. Her cum came faster than I thought. I licked her until it was all gone. She moaned and I smirked. I took my mouth away and put my finger in her opening. I went in and out slowly but soon picked up the pace. As her cums came faster, she yelled my name.

"Eli! Ohhh…yeahhh. That's it! Faster!" she yelled and I complied. I added another finger then another. I went up and kissed her and reassured her everything was okay. She looked at me with a smile. I kept fingering her for a minute until I took my finger out and sucked her juice off my finger. She took a strawberry and put it in her mouth. I brought my lips to hers and ate it along with her. After it was done I kissed her sweetly and pulled away.

"You liked that?" I asked?

"Very much." She said. "But it doesn't compare to the real thing." She took the chocolate syrup and put it on my dick. She leaned down and started to lick it off. I smirked. For her first time she seemed to know what she was doing. I looked down and she was sucking on it. She was practically deep throating it. Any further and she would've choked. She looked up at me and blushed. She tore her mouth away and looked at me. She smiled. "Did you like that?" she said in a seductive voice

"Yes I did."

"Thank you Eli. I'm glad you were my first."

"Me too blue eyes. Me too." I arranged everything and put them back in the bag. I pulled the covers over us and laid down with her.

"I love you Clare Edwards." I said. I couldn't believe I did though.

"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy." We both smiled and stayed there until we both fell sound asleep.

I walked into school with Clare, holding her hands.

"I'm gonna go to my locker. I'll see you later." She said. I made my way over to my locker and saw Adam there.

"Sorry I didn't come for practice for the movie thing yesterday. I had a thing." He said

"It's cool. I couldn't either."

"So…how was life at the Edwards?"

"Great. We actually caught up on that "studying"."

I smirked at the memory.

"Woah…hold the phone. You mean you and Clare…?"

"Had mind blowing sex. Yes. But I don't want it spreading. She'd hate herself if the school found out. Just keep it low profile."

"Alright but oh man. Clare? A-and her purity ring?" I held up my hand

"Gave it to me this morning. She said I can I have it since I have her virginity and all."

"Woah! Did I just hear that Baby Edwards gave in to the sex scandal along with Emo boy?" a girl said behind me. I turned around.

"And you are…?" I asked

"Chantay. Also known as the owner of the over popular Degrassi blog **The Anti-Grapevine **. Nice to meet you. So is what I hear true?"

"No it's not." I said. She flared her nose and looked me up and down.

"Then explain this." She said holding up my hand.

"My hand?" I said

"Haha! Good one!" Adam said laughing.

"No, this ring. Last time I checked Baby Edwards has one just like it."

"And your checking my girlfriend's hand because…?"

"I'm not checking her hands. Her sister had one just like it."

"Well I didn't even know she had a sister. Me and her got matching rings to show people that we both believe I waiting." I said.

"Awe! I'm sorry I accused you." She said walking away.

"Nice save." Adam said.

"Well they don't call me Eli for nothing."

"So about you and Clare last night?" he said whispering

"Best time of my life. Better than Julia."

"Man, I wish I could be able to do that."

"You can. Jus gotta wait for the right person."

"I know. I know. Well, I have been keeping my eye open on some one but she's waay out of my league."

"Really? Who?"

"Fiona Coyne."

"Her? The rich girl? Dude, she's best friends with Holly J? Isn't she like the queen bitch of Degrassi?"

"Yes but that doesn't necessarily mean she's just like her."

"Good luck man. She aims high."

"We'll see about that. And plus my only other competition is Drew. How can I lose to that?"

"Well Drew is more of a ladies man and he's got charm and physique and good looks and I'll shut up now."

"Good idea."

"Well anyways, I have a certain blue eyes to pleasure. I'll see you later." I walked to go find Clare. I turned the corner and saw her kissing a blonde guy. What the hell?

"KC get off of me!" she yelled pushing him off."

"Im sorry Clare. It's just that I still love you and when im with you I just can't contain myself."

"I don't care! I don't care if you love me, I don't care if you regret what you did, I don't care about you!"

"Clare—"

"YOU dumped ME remember? And left me for Jenna. Obviously if you quote on quote loved me, you wouldn't have done that to me!."

"I know and I made a mistake."

"No. Dropping a pencil is a mistake, you being born was a mistake, me meeting you was a mistake but telling someone you love them then breaking up with them for some skank isn't a mistake. You took that decision into consideration and went with it. Well karma's a bitch because I'm taking the decision of never talking to you ever again into consideration and going with it. Goodbye KC. Just leave me alone."

"Clare…" he said taking her hand but she pulled it away. I walked up to them.

"I believe she said to leave her alone." I said.

"Who are you? Mind your own business emo boy."

"This is as much of his business as its mine." Clare said

"Wait you know this guy?"

"Try I'm dating this guy."

He looked up at me.

"Oh hello. Let me introduce myself. Im the guy the girl you're madly in love with, is madly in love with. And I advise you to leave us alone."

"I don't take advice."

"Then think of it as a mandatory suggestion."

"You know what. I don't need some reject to tell me what to do. If I want something, I got after it."

"And I don't need some wannabe A-Lister attempting to take my girl which turned out to be an epic fail. If you love your life, I'd suggest you to leave us, especially her, alone." I said.

"This isn't over." He said. What is he? Fitz?

"But this is." I said pointing between him and Clare.

"That's not what she said last night." He said smiling. Oh he thought he was so clever. Clare started to laugh.

"No KC, tell me how that's possible if I was with Eli last night? No answer huh? Or are you thinking of another lie to get you out of this predicament like you always do? Well it's not working. Goodbye KC." She said walking away and I followed. She stopped to look up at me. "How long were you watching?"

"From the kiss."

"Eli, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He was all over you not vice versa."

_**RRRIIINNNGGG**_!

"That's my cue. See you later." She said.

"Not before you give me a proper goodbye." I said leaning in closer. She got on her tippy-toes and kissed me lovingly. She pulled away too quickly though.

"Proper enough?" she said smiling and walking away. I have gym now. Haven't been in that class since the year started so I think I'll pay it a little visit. I walk in and I see a whole bunch of guys playing basketball and talking on the sidelines. I realized KC was in my class. Oh joy. I looked around and saw Adam and some girl making out on the sidelines with his hands inside her pants in the front. What a best friend. I made a mental note to interrogate him later. I put my bag down, grabbed a ball and found an unoccupied hoop. I haven't played in years so I'm probably a little rusty. After 5 missed shots in a row I finally made one. Good Job Eli.

Eli?" someone said behind me. I turned around to see Clare standing there in sweats and a revealing tank top.

"Clare? What are you doing here?"

"This is my class. What are you doing here?"

"Haven't been here in a while so I decided to some. This makes my 3rd class I have with you. Looks like someone up there wants us together."

"Or someone down there likes to torture me." She said smirking. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're just tryna find an excuse to spend more time with me."

"I call it fate."

"You believe in that crap?"

"Crap? Fate is a sexy coincidence not crap."

"Sexy coincidence?" she said lifting an eyebrow. I smiled. She took the ball from my hand and shot it.

"You play?" I said

"Oh no! That was just a lucky shot." She shot again and it missed. "See."

"Cause you're doing it wrong. Here let me show you."

"Oh great, another thing you're good at." I came up behind her and put my hand on her arms. She shivered at my touch. I positioned her correctly and whispered "Now shoot." Into her ear. She shot and the ball went in the basket. "Good job." I said to her. She went to pick up the ball when a ball hit her and she collapsed to the floor. I gasped. "Clare!" I yelled. I ran up to her body. Who threw that ball? I looked around to see KC empty handed with his mouth open in shock looking at Clare on the ground. He ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh Clare!"

"Dude, watch where you throw your balls."

"I was aiming for you."

"You missed like 3 yards. How do you miss like 3 yards? And you used to play basketball? Thank god you quit the team."

"Like you know anything about god you devil worshiper." What's wrong with this guy? I took him by the shirt and pushed him to a wall.

"DEVIL WORSHIPER? WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT MY RELIGION?"

"Whatever man." I let him go. I didn't need to get into trouble. I went back to Clare. She was conscious now."

"Eli?"

"Yeah. I'm here. You got hit pretty hard. Let me take you to the nurse."

"Okay." She said. I lifted her up and walked her out the gym. "Where do you think that ball came from?"

"Well, it's made at a factory. Then delivered to—"

"No Eli." She said laughing. " I meant, who would've threw it. I didn't think I had any enemys."

"I'll give you a hint. It has blonde hair and it's a hater."

"KC?"

"Yup! I cant believe you dated that guy."

"Yeah. Me neither. Back then I wasn't the most prettiest girl in the school so I'd be lucky enough for a guy to approach me at all and believe it or not, he used to be sweet. He was the first guy to ever recognize me as more than some nerdy freak or baby Edwards."

"Baby Edwards?" I asked.

"I had a sister. She used to go here and guys were over her like bees to honey. Every week she had a different guy, a different story. Everyone knew her but no one knew me and if anyone did I'd be Darcy's little sister or baby Edwards. She's in Africa at the moment so I get a chance to create a title for myself without her help."

"Living in an older sibling's shadow. Must be rough."

"I learn to live. I gave you right?"

"Of course. And you're stuck with me." I said smirking, I dropped her and walked into the nurse's office.

"Excuse me? Ms. Wilson?" clare said.

"Yes dear. How may I help you?" said an old woman.

"I was in gym and I got hit by a ball and I was unconscious for a while but when I became conscious again my head was hurting pretty bad."

"Oh my. Let me take a look." She sat Clare down and started looking through her curls. "Well I don't see any bumps or bruises so for now I'll just give you an ice pack to keep on your head until tall pain is gone. You should be fine by third period. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Wilson." Clare said. Ms. Wilson left the room. "Thanks for staying with me Eli."

"No problem." I said smiling. Ms. Wilson came back with an ice pack.

"Here you go darling." She said handing it to Clare. She took it and smiled a thank you. We got our passes and headed back to class

"Shit I forgot my bag in the gym." I said

"And I need to change out of these sweats." She said. I walked into the gym to see a whole bunch of guys in a circle.

"Oh Eli. Your lips. The way they graze across mine drive me crazy. The things you do, the things you say…" I hear KC say. I walked up to the circle to find my bag opened and KC holding a tiny little notebook. That can't be…

"Oh hey Eli. Nice diary."

It's not my diary." I said to him in an angry voice.

"Oh right, right." He said. He flipped to the first page. "To the love of my life. Now, always and forever. Love Julia. Hmph! Who's Julia, Eli-Jah?" KC said smiling. I looked back at Clare. She was crying. She turned around and ran out the gym leaving me there speechless.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Did it suck? Did it? It did didn't it? I know….-_- I tried to make it good . I knw this is late but next chapter ends in vegas night. ( I knw I knw. I am like a whole couple months late but I wanna fill in the blanks.) **_

_**Tell me what you think! **_

_**Review Please **_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry guys for updating SOOOO LATE ! : ( I moved ! : ) I had to get settled and this was a L O N G chapter to type so for those who actually like this story & L O V E long chapters? This is the chapter for you. I did this one _just_ for you. : ) Like I said, this chapter will end in Vegas night just because I want to go with the storyline a little bit & I want them to wear uniform. I have something for that ; ). Oh & by the way: The setting for Vegas night is on Valentines day. : ) I hope you guys like it.

*Psssst ! Read the A|N (Authors Note) at the end. : ) *

Warning: There is EXTREME fluff and a little lemon. Just a little bit though. You've been warned =]

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Y E T! : ) or Ray Bans but I do however own a new room in NY : )

* * *

_

Chapter 11

**Eli's POV**

I turned around and glared at KC.

"What's your problem?" I asked

"Clare's been hurt before. She doesn't need to go through that again."

"You mean the same shit _you_ put her through?"

"I hurt her, I know. I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"Dude, I'm not cheating!" I yelled at him. He was seriously getting me aggravated.

"Then who the hell is Julia?"

"None of your business! You had no right to go through my bag."

"Well I'm glad I did 'cause now Clare knows the _real_ you."

He dropped the notebook and walked away. God I hated that kid. I picked up the book and my bag and ran out to find Clare.

"Clare! Clare! Clare!" I yelled I needed to find her. I wanted to tell her the real story behind the lies. After searching for what seemed hours, I found her sitting under the steps with tears in her eyes.

"Let me explain. Can I at least do that?"

"I don't know, Let's ask Julia." She snapped at me.

"If that's what you want."

"ELI?" she said crying harder. I took her by the hand and led her outside to Morty. "Where are you taking me?" she said getting into the car and closing the door. I got in myself and turned the ignition on. I reached into the back and got her a blind fold.

"Put this on." I said

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just put it on."

"Trust you? You want me to trust you after the gym situation?"

"Clare, Please."

She looked at me first then took it. I drove out of the parking lot to the cemetery. I went to open her door and helped her out. She shivered. I walked her into the cemetery to Julia's grave. I made her stand right in front of Julia's tombs tomb.

"Meet Julia." I said taking her blind fold off. I stepped aside and watched her face.

"Eli…" she said looking at me. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Julia's my ex-girlfriend. We dated over a year ago. On our anniversary, we were walking home because Morty was acting up and a man kidnapped her. I tried to fight off the guy but he had a gun and said if I did anything he'd shoot. I couldn't do anything. I would've died for her but I jus blanked when he pulled the gun out. The next day she was found naked, in a dumpster, in a trash bag, dead. That notebook was her present to me that day."

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know you've been hurt in the past but you should be able to trust me enough to know you are the only girl for me and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I do and I know and look, im sorry about Julia. Do you need some time alone with her?"

"No. No, I'm good. We should get back to school now."

"Yeah. Cant afford to miss another day of school."

We left the cemetery and returned to school just in time for third period. As I entered the class, the announcements came on and Sav and Holly J came on the screen.

"Hello Degrassi. This is Sav-tash Bhandari and Holly J Sincalir with your morning announcements." Sav said.

"Today's lunch special will be sloppy Joe. Drama club, book club and Dance Club will be held after school. Tryouts for the football team will be held on the field today right after school also. Be sure to come prepared. This includes protection gear and sneakers. Go Panthers! " Holly J said.

"In other news, Degrassi's Vegas night dance will be held in just two months. Tickets will be sold in the cafeteria and at the door of the dance. So go on and ask that special girl—"

"Or guy."

"Or guy to the dance because remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Till the halls Degrassi. This is Sav saying peace out!"

The class laughed and the TV went off. The class went on as it usually did. Boring.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

One more class till I see my Clare. I smiled at the thought of her. Next class, computers. I had that class with Adam. Interrogation time. I went to my seat and found Adam there.

"Hey man." he said.

"Hey. Um…quick question. Are you going to Vegas night?"

"Yeah but no date. Thought I'd come with you and Clare. You can't lie bro, I'm like the best 3rd wheel ever." He said laughing

"How about you ask Fiona or I don't know, that girl you were making out with in gym?"

I looked at him and he froze.

"You uh…saw that?"

"Noo… I just brought it up because I didn't. I thought we were cool man!"

"We are. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Did you try hey man, guess who jus started dating insert name here?"

"Sorry dude."

"Uh-huh. So who is she?"

"Fiona…"

I froze.

"Coyne?

"Is there any other Fiona you know?"

"Hey, no sarcasm mister."

"My bad."

"Since when?"

"A couple days ago. You were too wrapped up in Clare and I was gonna tell you at guys night but you bailed."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bailed on you for Clare."

"It's okay."

"How did this happen?"

"Drew threw a party and she came. Drew told her I liked her and she came to the party to talk to me. She came to my room and spent the night there."

"You mean…"

"No. We got to know each other, made out a little but that's it."

"That's it huh? I saw where your hands were this morning." I said. He blushed. "So…she knows?"

"Yeah. She does."

"That's great. I wish you guys the best."

"Thanks."

"And look, im renting a limo that night, you and Fiona wanna double?

"Sure. I'll text her." He said taking his phone out smiling.

I logged into my Facerange account. To my surprise, Clare was online.

**Eli-gold49: Skipping class are we? =O **

**Clare-e23**: **See what had happened was….. **

**Eli-gold49: Am I influencing you? **

**Clare-e23: Maybe you are ;]**

**Eli-gold49: =] So what class do you have?**

**Clare-e23: I don't think thts any of yur business = P**

**Elii-gold49: You're my girlfriend. You are my business.**

**Clare-e23: Uhh… : P **

**Eli-gold49: What class are u skipping Edwards?**

**Clare-e23: Math…**

**Eli-gold49: = O **

**Clare-e23: Dnt act so shocked! You have like 3 classes a day ! **

**Eli-gold49: Ouch lady ! -_-**

**Clare-e23: Truth hurts? : P**

**Eli-gold49: I guess u have a good influence on me because I've been going to all my classes. **

**Clare-e23: = O **

**Eli-gold40: W.e **

**Clare-e23: I'm only skipping tht class because KC's in tht class. **

**Eli-gold49: Ohh…..I dnt mind you talking to him or being with him. I cnt choose your friends or tell u who u cnt hang out with or not. **

**Clare-e23 I know but I do.**

**Eli-gold49: Bell's bout to ring. I'll see you later! **

**Clare-e23: love you ! : ) **

**Eli-gold49: Love you too :-* **

_Clare-e23 has gone offline_

**Clare's POV**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"That's my cue. See you later Alli."

"Bye! Don't forget what I told you."

"I won't!"

I walked out the library and made my way to science.

"Ahhh!" I screamed while being pulled. I looked up to see KC looking at me.

"Don't talk, just listen. I'm trying to become a better person. Apologize for my mistakes, get my life in order, stuff like that and I want to start with you. Will you go to Vegas night with me?" he said.

Was he kidding me? Alli told me he would do this.

"What? Are you drunk, high or stupid?" I spat.

"No, no and no. I'm in much deeper. I'm in love."

"We've already established this KC, I don't care!"

"I know you don't mean that. Did emo boy already ask you?"

"Well…no."

"Then that means you don't have a date yet."

"KC…"

"I'm not asking for anything more." I looked up at him. "I'll even try to make amines with what's his face."

"Well going to a dance with his girlfriend isn't such a great start."

"It's one day. Unless you want him to disappear?"

I looked up at him. What was his problem? Doesn't he see that im just not into him like that anymore?

"You wouldn't!"

"I know Fitz and he has his ways of doing everything."

"So you're saying if I go with you, you'll leave me and Eli alone?"

"That's the deal."

"Fine…" I muttered.

"YES! I'll pick you up at 7." He said walking away. How was I gonna break this to Eli?

...

I walked into my science class and saw that Eli wasn't there. I went and sat next to Adam.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Okay, um, I have something to tell you."

"Oh no. What's up?"

"I'm kind of going to Vegas night with KC."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he yelled. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Shh!" I whispered.

"What do you mean you're going to Vegas night with KC AKA your ex AKA your boyfriend's arch enemy?" he said whispering now.

"I had no other choice."

"Yes you did. It's called no. Here, practice with me. No, no, no, no, common, say it with me." He said

"No." I said mad.

"Oh, so now you know how to say it but when your ex asked you to a dance that you're suppose to bring your special someone, cough cough Eli, you didn't know it. Nice…"

"It's not like I want to, he said he'd make Eli disappear if I didn't."

"Wait, he threatened you?"

"Nooo… he gave me good news." I said sarcastically

"Sorry. I'm still shocked. I bet Eli snapped a gasket when you told him."

I looked at him.

"Well…"

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?" he yelled.

"Would you stop yelling?" I whispered.

"Clare, Adam? Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Bee said.

"Not really." I said

"Then I suggest you stop talking and pay attention."

I turned my attention back to Adam.

"Sorry about that but still…" Adam said.

"I haven't found the right time."

"Well think quick." He said gesturing to the front of the room. I looked up and saw Eli talking to Ms. Bee. He gave her a paper and came to with us.

"Hey guys." He said

"Hey." Me and Adam said together.

"So, what are we doing?" Eli said breaking the awkward silence.

"Jus mixing these together to see how they react." I said.

"Okay, soo... Clorabot doesn't have a reaction with Kayseehendro or with Elynorat but kayseehendro does with Elinorat as if they don't like each other or maybe even hate. When you out them all together they do this…" Adam said. He got up and I looked up to see the chemicals bubbling erratically.

"Okay, this sounds all too familiar!" I said in Adam's ear.

"But look what happens when it all comes together. Think about it." He said.

"Ms. Bee! Something's gonna happen!" Eli yelled.

"Oh something's gonna happen alright." Adam said to me.

"Oh dear! Everybody exit the building and I'll pull the fire alarm. Quick!" Ms bee said.

We exited the classroom and made our way outside. When we were outside, Eli pulled me to a corner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. Oh no…

"Um… I don't usually go to these things but I thought you'd like to go so…will you go with me?" he said smiling and looking into my eyes. I hate to hurt him like this.

"I would love to but I already promised KC I'd go with him." I watched as his smile soon turned into a frown. His eyes were filled with hate and anger.

"What do you mean you _promised _KC you'd go with him?" he said through his clenched teeth.

"He told me if I didn't go with him he'd hurt you."

"I'm a big boy Clare, I can take care of myself."

"What was I suppose to do?"

"Let me handle it."

"Last time you "handled it" you almost got arrested and came back with a busted lip."

"Like I said, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Well I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't know caring for the man I love was such a bad thing!" I said walking away.

**Eli's POV **

I stood there watching Clare walk away. Adam walked up to me.

"She told you about KC huh?"

"You knew?" I yelled.

Dude chill. She told me in the beginning of class. Calm down."

"Sorry. I just…"

"Spazzed cause you just found out that your girlfriend is going to a dance with their ex/enemy and you took the anger out on the innocent friend. It's cool."

"Sorry."

"No problem."

"Guess im going to Vegas night alone."

"Not alone. You'll be with me and Fi." I glared at him. "That wasn't much help was it?" he asked.

"It's okay. I shouldn't let my unhappiness mess with your joy."

Everything cleared up and we went back inside. I went to the bathroom but on my way I heard something interesting.

"So how's plan douche bag?" I heard a guy say. It was Fitz. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I took out my phone to record. I'd need it later.

"Plan douche bag?" another guy said. And that was KC.

"You're plan to get Clare back even though she's dating emo boy."

"Oh yeah. Plan's going great."

"So what's the next move?"

"Well, Vegas night, I'll take her out of the dance and make out with her. She won't be able to resist because well, it's me. We'll end up having sex cause she'll be KC hungry, dump emo by and come running back to me."

That bitch! I stopped recording, turned the corner and went up to them.

"Nice plan ass!" I said.

"The hell are you doing here reeper?

"Nothing, just walking around. I think Clare would love to hear your plan."

"You have no proof. It'll just be a bunch of words to her."

"That's why there are devices called cell phones that can record and send the recordings to whom ever you like. Like this." I said attaching the recording to the message and sending it Clare.

"You recorded our conversation?" KC said.

"And sent it to Clare." I got close to him "Now she knows the real you." I said smirking. I walked away satisfied.

**KC POV **

Oh no. I couldn't let Clare get that. I ran to her class and told her teacher that the principal wanted to see her. She walked out of class and walked with me.

"Hello Clare." I said with a smile.

"Why does Simpson want to see me?"

"He doesn't really need to see you. I just needed to talk to you.

She gave me a look.

"I'm going back to class."

I noticed her phone in her jean jacket pocket. I put my arm around her and took it.

"But wouldn't you rather stay here with me?"

"Uh… no."

"Well you certainly can't leave without your phone." I said running.

"Ugh! KC! Gimme back my phone!"

I ran to the boys room and heard her scream and kick the door. I searched her inbox and found it.

"_Just listen -_- I'm sure you'd want to_." It read. I deleted it, took a picture of myself and set it as her wallpaper. It look better then her and Emo kid at the dot. I walked out to see her talking to Emo boy. He's everywhere.

"So pretty lady here says you have her phone."

"Yeah I got it." I said giving it back to Clare. I was about to walk away but he stopped me with a smirk. Gosh that's annoying.

"Hey Clare. Do me a favor and read your last message."

I looked at him. I deleted so it doesn't matter.

"It says great im on my way." She said.

"That's what I thought. Now read and listen to the last message in your trash." He said. My eyes widened.

"Listen?" she said

"Just do it." He said.

She scrolled down and clicked the message. Pretty soon me and Fitz's conversation was played back.

(_Playback!_)

"_Plan douche bag?" _

"_You're plan to get Clare back even though she's dating emo boy."_

"_Oh yeah. Plan's going great."_

"_So what's the next move?" _

"_Well, Vegas night, I'll take her out of the dance and make out with her. She won't be able to resist because well, it's me. We'll end up having sex cause she'll be KC hungry, dump emo by and come running back to me." _

(_End Playback_)

"What the hell KC? You actually thought this plan would work?" Clare yelled.

"Hey Clare. It's not his fault. He thought it'd be just between him and Fitz. I was just being nosy." He said. He turned to me. "My bad KC but I couldn't help myself." He turned back to Clare. "Now, he thought he could be smart and delete it before you got a chance to read it but he forgot to empty the trash box."

"Son of a bitch." She said to me.

"It would've worked if he hadn't interfered." I said.

"No guy, cause I could've I just played it to her from my recordings or from my sent box."

I glared at him.

"And you can forget about Vegas night. I'm going with the person I intended on going with in the first place. Eli." She said walking away with him. This was not over. Eli better watch it.

...

**Clare's POV**

"_I'm outside_" read Eli's text. Yay! I couldn't wait!

"Mom, im leaving!" I yelled. I took my coat and put it on.

"Have a great time tonight." My mom said.

"I will." I said smiling. I opened the door to a limo parked outside my house. I gasped. I walked over and the doorman opened the door for me. Eli was sitting there smiling at me. I got in and sat next to him.

"You rented a limo?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. He leaned over to take something and returned with a bouquet of red roses.

"They're beautiful." I said.

"I tried to find something that matched you in general. Guess I got it."

"Your charm gets you very far." I said putting the roses down and getting on his lap. I leaned down and kissed him. He put his arm around me and held me close. I felt him getting hard on my center. I moaned in the kiss and he smirked. I put my hands in his hair and he did the same to me. I felt his hand leave my head and go up my already short dress and started massaging my vagina. I moaned louder.

"As much as I want to, we can't stay like this forever. Adam and Fiona are gonna be here soon." He said pulling away.

I frowned. I got off him and leaned on him. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. After a couple minutes, the limo came to a halt and Eli texted Adam. The driver opened the door and in walked Adam and Fiona.

"Hi guys!" Fiona said sitting across from us. Adam walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey!" he said. "Nice Limo."

"Thanks." Eli said.

"Oh Clare my dear, your hair!" Fiona said. "What happened?" I blushed at the memory.

"Oh, nothing. I'll fix it." I said taking out my mirror. She was right, I looked like I just had sex in the back of this limo. I fixed my curls and out my mirror away.

"Better?" I asked

"Better." She said smiling.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. We all got out and Eli paid the driver. He smiled a thank you and we walked into the school.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" Eli said. I smiled a thank you as he took my coat. Adam did the same for Fiona. They looked so happy. I couldn't help but think what was gonna happen tonight.

"You okay?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"Not really. KC said if I didn't go to Vegas night with him he'd do something to you.

"So?"

"Well you're not blonde. I don't know what's gonna happen tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Just have fun."

We went into the gym and was almost blinded by all the bright lights.

"I know. Bright isn't it? Here." A girl said handing us sunglasses.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ray Bans? Nice!" Eli said.

"Really? Wow." I said putting them on. I felt stupid so I took them off.

"I'm gonna go hit the black jack table with Adam. Alli's out at the punch table if you want to talk to her and looks like Fiona's talking to Holly J."

"Okay. Just save me a dance." I said smiling. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to Alli.

"I saw that!" She said smiling

"Saw what?" I said blushing.

"Mhm… I'll let this one go for now." She said laughing.

"So where's Drew?" I asked. Her face fell.

"Probably in the boiler room with Bianca.

"DeSousa?"

"Yupp."

"I hear she makes boyfriends disappear."

"Well that's was one magic trick cause poof, Drew's gone."

"It's not that bad. Being single's a good thing."

"Uggh! I can't be single! Drew, he was supposed to be the one."

"Well now he's _the one_ who cheated on you. High school relationships don't work out anyways so don't feel bad."

"Well how come I didn't get a sexy bad boy like you?"

"You did. Johnny."

"Well, look how that turned out."

"Look, this is Vegas night! You're Alli Bhandari and you're killing it with that dress. Don't let "being single" ruin your night."

"I _am_ rocking this dress aren't I?" I laughed.

I felt arms being wrapped around my waist.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Goldsworthy?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Eli smiling down at me. I let him take my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. I out my arms around his neck and brought him closer. He put his arms around my waist. People were staring but I didn't care. This was so sweet.

"I love you Clare." Eli whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Eli. "

The song soon ended and Eli took my hand and led me out the gym.

"I pushed him to a locker and got real close. I leaned up and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. I bit his tongue a little and he moaned. We pulled away for air but soon returned. I kissed him slowly and moaned as he licked my lips. Our tongue fought for dominance and none of us weren't gonna let the other win. I moaned which was a sign of his victory. He kissed me softly and pulled away to trail kisses down my neck. He looked at me with a smile.

"Comon. I have something to show you."

There was more? He brought me outside and there was a chariot waiting for us outside. I felt like I was in a storybook.

"Eli…" I gasped

"Is it too much?"

"It's perfect." I said smiling.

He led me to the carriage. And let me go in first. He climbed in and put his arm around me as I snuggled up to him.

"So how's your night so far beautiful?"

"It's the best." I said

The chariot came to a halt.

"Looks like we're here." He said. He helped me out and in front of me was a candle lit beach. This has to be the best Valentines day ever! I took off my shoes and walked over to Eli. He took my hand in his and we walked around the beach.

"Thank you Eli."

"For what?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever. This is the best valentines day ever."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Are you scared of KC?"

"Actually yes."

"You are?"

"I don't let my fear take over. That's why no one realizes that."

"I'm sorry for his BS for the past few days."

"It's alright. It's not the first time I've been in situations like this."

"You've had it with Julia?"

"Yeah. Her ex was just starting problems and it almost got to a situation where it was life or death."

"Well im glad it ended in life." I said smiling.

"Me too. I was scared that I'd never be able to fall in love again."

"If Julia was still alive today, you and her would've still been together wouldn't you?"

"Probably not. Me and her fought daily but we learned to get over it but not fully."

"Again, I'm sorry about her. I can see how important she was to you."

"Sometimes I think, if she hadn't died, I would've never met you and we wouldn't be here today."

"It's like many say, a door closes but soon enough another will open. I guess I was that door."

"And Julia's death was the closed one."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up on such a wonderful day."

"It's okay. You deserve to know. Would you mind telling me about you and KC?"

"What's there to say? He was the new kid in school. He was a jock and I was a nerd. After making a big ass of myself, we went out. I thought it was true love but turned out it wasn't."

"Where does Jenna come in?"

"He cheated on me with her. He didn't even tell me, he just came to my house and said it was over but I knew it was her. Alli told me the next day, he was her date to the football ceremony and that's when they became official and when my world came crashing down."

"You loved him didn't you?"

"Very much but it was for the best that we broke up. If we both hadn't had something bad going on in our lives we would've never been together."

"I guess in a way, our heartbreaks is what fixed our lives."

"I guess so." I said smiling.

"You ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah." I said.

We went back to the chariot and headed back to the school. We went in the school and walked back to the dance hand in hand.

"How cute?" we heard a voice say behind us. We turned around to see KC standing there with a gun. My eyes widened. I looked back at Eli and saw him frozen.

"Eli. He has a gun." I whispered.

"I see it." He said.

"KC you don't wanna do this!" I said to him

"Oh I think I do." He said coming closer.

"Get away from me. I don't want you getting hurt." Eli said to me pushing me away.

"No more smart remarks or that annoying smirk of yours?" KC said getting closer.

"Im sorry man."

"Heard that before! Now it's payback time." He said putting the gun up to Eli's face and pulling the trigger but nothing happened. I looked at him and Eli.

"It's okay. You can wipe out the pee stains out of your pants now." KC said.

"You're a sick ass! You know that?" I said to him. "You'd actually kill my boyfriend to prove a point? If that gun was loaded what was your plan? For you to shoot him and for me not jump into your arms and take you back?"

"Keep talking to me and I'll get a loaded gun."

"Then go and get one and come shoot me! Then what's gonna happen? Next time you wanna have an organized crime, organize it correctly!" I said to him. As if on cue Simpson came in the hallway and came up to us.

"What's going on here?" he said. He looked down at KC's hand. "I-Is that a g-gun?" he stuttered "KC put the gun down."

"Don't worry grandpa, it aint loaded." He said.

"Well then mister, you are in a heap of trouble. Come with me." He said taking out his phone. "Yes, we have a student here with a gun. Yes it's real. Thank you. The cops will be here in just a moment. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd teach him a lesson!"

"Quite a lesson." Simpson mutterd. "Eli, are you okay?"

I looked down at him. He seemed star struck and lost at the same time.

"He's fine. I'll take care of him." I said. Simpson nodded and took KC with him and walked away.

"Eli, are you okay?" I said.

"Clare, this is like Julia all over again. It's like I can never escape these types of things."

"Eli, it's alright."

"No it's not. I almost died tonight"

"But you didn't. Look, we have two weeks off after tonight. Use that time to recover and if you need me, I'll be there."

"I'll call you everyday? I really need you Clare."

"And I'll answer everyday. Don't worry Eli, I'm not going anywhere." I said. I leaned down to kiss him s chaste kiss and smiled. I helped him up and we went outside. There were police lights everywhere.

"Excuse me sir? These two were caught in a classroom together. This one was stripping." An officer said to Simpson pointing to Holly J.

Mr. Simpson looked mad.

"Sir, these two were in the boiler room together, naked." An officer said escorting Drew and Alli outside. Oh my god! I walked up to Alli.

"Alli?"

"OMG I'm so sorry Clare."

"Why are you apologizing to me? Apologize to your parents." I said.

"Sir?" an officer said.

"Another one?" Simpson whispered to himself.

"This one was found drunk and naked in an empty classroom with this one." The officer said escorting Fiona and Adam outside.

"Drinking, Guns, Nudity? What has happened to my school?"

"We are so sorry Mr. Simpson." Holly J said.

"No. Don't be. You will be when you come back because there will be changes and I guarantee you will not like them. When im done, you won't even recognize this school" He said walking away. KC was escorted out of the school and was put into a police car. I looked over at Eli.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just anxious to know what these "changes" will be." I said. I didn't know what Mr. Simpson meant by "changes" but I knew when we come back, it wouldn't be the same.

* * *

**A|N:**** The end. I actually liked this chapter. : ) Did you guys like the many twists I put in? ^_^ I'm sorry to end it so horribly but that's what Degrassi's all about. *Shrugs shoulders* Nice beginnings but heartbreaking endings. But don't worry, we'll fix it. This is the last chapter but for those who are wondering, there will be a sequel. I have no idea what im gonna call it so review & give me some suggestions : ) **

**I love you guys sooooo much & Thank you for reading ! ****: ) **


End file.
